marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Gregory Sallinger
|gender = Male |affiliation = Hanover Law School (formerly) |age = |tv series = Jessica Jones (11 episodes) |actor = Jeremy Bobb |status = Deceased}} Gregory P. Sallinger was a criminal mastermind and serial killer with high levels of intelligence and violent tendencies. Biography Early Life Murdering his Brother From a young age, Gregory Sallinger was a naturally gifted photographer, yet always struggled to prove himself to his father, who favored his brother, Donny's talent over his own. When Sallinger won a photography contest, both his father and Donny mocked his achievement, claiming the judges chose the winner at random. Gregory eventually murdered his brother out of jealousy, but this did little to change his father's opinion of him. A Killer Career By the time he reached adulthood, Sallinger had won numerous awards and obtained several degrees in various fields. Still desperate to prove himself, he had also become a serial killer, murdering at least seven people over ten years. Attempted Murder of Erik Gelden At some point, Sallinger met Erik Gelden, who had sensed the darkness inside him and attempted to extort him with the knowledge of his crimes. Having no desire to do so, Sallinger tracked Erik to Alias Investigations and prepared to kill him, but stabbed Jessica Jones instead when she answered the door. With the wrong person bleeding out in the hallway, Sallinger fled the scene. Officially Meeting Jessica To be added Brawl in the Trainyard To be added Kidnapping Erik To be added Getting Schooled To be added Caught on Camera To be added Last Encounter with Trish Walker To be added Personality Years of physical and psychological abuse has molded Sallinger into a sadistic and vengeful psychopath. Sallinger is obsessed with self-improvement, and takes great pride in his achievements, which include diplomas from a various fields. Despite his diplomas, Sallinger doesn't use any of them to find employment, choosing instead to live off the settlement money he received for his brother's death while volunteering as a wrestling coach at the local community college. This is due to the fact that Sallinger considers his serial killing activities his real work. Sallinger targets people whom he deems haven't earned their achievements. He typically kidnaps them, before torturing them to reveal "their truth". Once he has what he needs, he takes a picture of them as a memento, before murdering them and deposing of their bodies. With the exception of Dorothy Walker, all of his victims have been male. Because of his obsession, he has a low opinion of super-powered people, such as Jessica and Erik Gelden, labeling them "cheaters". Sallinger is also described by Jones as a shutterbug. Sallinger's biggest weakness is his ego, as despite clearly being extremely intelligent, he frequently underestimated Jessica, ultimately leading to his downfall. He was also a hypocrite, trying to dissuade Trish Walker from attacking him when he was chained up and defenseless, despite killing individuals while they were chair bound and unable to defend themselves from him. Despite his activities, Sallinger doesn't consider himself evil, and it unclear if he even believes in the concept. Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect': Sallinger is a highly intelligent psychopath. He is well-read in non-fiction and holds numerous degrees in the law, psychology, chemistry, engineering, particle physics, and biology. Described as "an overachiever" by Jessica Jones, Sallinger is indeed a polymath capable of extensive research on his targets and preparing against them; stabbing Jones with an untraceable chef's knife, for instance. Sallinger also makes an effort to stay off the grid by avoiding social media and taking photographs of himself in general. Sallinger's achievements in science and psychology allowed him to figure out Jones' mind "in an afternoon" and he was able to diagnose Malcolm Ducasse's injuries he received from Gor. Sallinger is also a convincing actor, as he caught Jones on camera "molesting his person" when in reality she barely touched him, along with feigning distress when he called the police on her for breaking into his apartment. Furthermore, Sallinger claims to have a "very disciplined mind" that cannot be comprehended by people like Erik Gelden and that even the highly intelligent private investigator Jessica Jones is no match for him, leading him to compare her to an ant which he is so far beyond. Sallinger is also a gifted photographer, having once won a contest in his youth. *'Expert Combatant': As an athlete who coaches wrestling, Sallinger is an expert hand to hand combatant. This was seen when he initially held the upper hand in his public wrestling match with Jessica Jones before she taunted him about knowing of his murder of Nathan Silva, causing him to act reckless and allow Jones to defeat him. It was also demonstrated when he managed to get Trish Walker (a highly skilled fighter herself) in a chokehold, despite the fact that his hands and feet were in chains at the time, although she was able to escape before he killed her due to her enhanced agility. *'Knife Mastery': Sallinger is extremely precise with knives, as he managed to stab Jessica Jones with a chef's knife before she could react, effectively hospitalizing her by causing her to require a splenectomy. *'Expert Assassin': Sallinger was a prolific serial killer before his capture by Jessica Jones. He killed numerous people and managed to stay off the police's radar. Sallinger managed to kill several people and not leave any incriminating evidence. The only reason he was discovered was when Erik Gelden detected him by chance, started blackmailing him, and Jessica Jones' investigation. Equipment Weapons *'Knife': Sallinger had used a chef's knife during his attempted murder of Erik Gelden, but ended up nearly killing Jessica Jones with it. *' ':' '''Sallinger had used a downed police officer's handgun against Trish Walker during her assassination on him, though she easily dodged his shots and disarmed him. Other Equipment *'Portable Photo Lab': ''To be added Facilities *'Gregory Sallinger's Apartment': To be added Relationships Family *Father *Donny Sallinger † - Brother and Victim Allies *Ronnie Velasco *Jeryn Hogarth and Associates **Jeri Hogarth - Lawyer **Zaya Okonjo - Lawyer *Joby Enemies *Nathan Silva † - Friend turned Victim *Caspar Marx - Attempted Victim *Jessica Jones - Attempted Victim *Bart † - Victim *Erik Gelden - Attempted Victim *Trish Walker - Killer *Brianna Gelden *New York City Police Department **Eddy Costa *Dorothy Walker † - Victim Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Gregory Salinger is a deranged vigilante and the second person to hold the mantle of Foolkiller. Salinger's main targets are people who are considered deprived of morality and "poetry" in their souls. Behind the Scenes *Korey Fackler was a stunt double for Jeremy Bobb in the role of Gregory Sallinger. *Before Jeremy Bobb joined the cast, the character had not been fleshed out. Bobb created most of the personality for this character, although the base of Sallinger could have been inspired by Melissa Rosenberg's time on . References External Links * * Category:Jessica Jones (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Blonde Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Jeryn Hogarth and Associates Clients Category:High Body Count Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Trish Walker